Tajemnicze krainy/II/10
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. De profundis. Goście pili jeszcze herbatę, gdy wszedł pastor Mason. Nic tak ludzi nie łączy w ścisłe pokrewieństwo dusz, jak badanie psychiczne i dlatego Roxton i Malone chociaż widzieli pastora tylko raz i tylko w jednym momencie życia, czuli się z nim silniej związani, niż z wielu innymi, których znali od całego szeregu lat. Ta ścisła życiowa drużba jest jednym z wybitnych rysów duchowego obcowania. Gdy spostrzegli tę smutną postać o chudej, wymizerowanej twarzy, opromienionej jednak dziwnie słodkim uśmiechem, a budzącej szacunek głębokiem spojrzeniem przenikliwych poważnych oczu, doznali obaj wrażenia, jakgdyby wszedł do sali jakiś ich stary, dobry przyjaciel. I jego powitanie było bardzo serdeczne. — Ciągle w poszukiwaniu prawdy? — zawołał, ściskając im ręce. — Spodziewam się, że te nowe doświadczenia nie będą tak denerwujące jak nasze ostatnie. — Na Jowisza, padre — rzekł Roxton — zniszczyłbym rondo swego kapelusza, zdejmując go przed tobą. — No, co to było takiego? — zapytała ciekawie Mrs. Mailey. — Nic, nic — odparł żywo Mason. — Ot poprostu próbowałem na swój sposób sprowadzić na prosta drogę jedną błądzącą duszę. — Dajmy temu pokój... Poto także dzisiaj się tu zbieramy. Co ja uczyniłem raz, to ci kochani państwo czynią w każdym tygodniu. To właśnie od państwa Mailey nauczyłem się sposobu udzielania pomocy nieszczęśliwym duszom. — Dosyć już w życiu mieliśmy podobnych wypadków, więc nic dziwnego, że nabyliśmy trochę praktyki — rzekł Mailey. — Ale ja jeszcze nie orjentuję się dobrze w tem wszystkiem — zawołał Malone — i bardzo państwa proszę o dalsze wyjaśnienia. Przyjmuję na chwilę waszą hipotezę, że jesteśmy otoczeni materjalnemi, niejako do ziemi przykutemi duchami, które się znalazły wśród obcych a niepojętych dla siebie warunków i potrzebują naszej rady i przewodnictwa. Czy dobrze się wyraziłem? Państwo Mailey skinęli potakująco głowami. — No dobrze... Ale chyba nie wszystkie dusze są w tak opłakanym stanie. Muszą być przecież wśród tych nieszczęśników jacyś ich krewni czy przyjaciele, którzy orjentują się w swem położeniu i znają prawdę. Dlaczegoż oni nie zwrócą się do tych biedaków z radą i pomocą? Wszak mogliby to uczynić nierównie lepiej od nas, ludzi żyjących... — Pytanie zupełnie logiczne — odparł Mailey. — Otóż my niejednokrotnie z tem samem pytaniem zwracaliśmy się do owych błędnych dusz. One zdają się być niejako przygwożdżone do powierzchni ziemi, są za ciężkie, by się mogły wznieść. Inne znajdują się przypuszczalnie na jakiejś wyższej eterycznej płaszczyźnie, dalekiej od ziemi. Te przyziemne duchy wyznają same, że są nierównie bliższe nas i że poznają nas doskonale, natomiast nie widzą nic wyżej ponad sobą. Dlatego my możemy się z niemi porozumieć nierównie łatwiej niż duchy wyższe. — Była raz jeden taka biedna, kochana, ciemna dusza... — Moja żona kocha wszystko i wszystkich — objaśnił Mailey — ona zdolna jest powiedzieć: ten biedny, kochany djabeł... — Pewnie, że trzeba kochać i litować się nad niemi — zawołała lady. — Otóż ten jeden biedaczysko przychodził do nas co tydzień na wszystkie seanse. Przychodził z głębin największych ciemności. Aż pewnego razu zawołał nagle: „Matka, moja matka przyszła, matka moja jest tutaj!“ Myśmy oczywiście zapytali. „Czemu ona wcześniej nie przyszła?“ Na to on: „Jakże mogła mnie dojrzeć, kiedy ja byłem w tak okropnie ciemnem miejscu.“ — No, dobrze — indagował dalej Malone. — O ile poznałem wasze metody, to zawsze jest jakiś przewodnik czy kierownik, czy też duch wyższego rzędu, który reguluje tę całą sprawę i przyprowadza cierpiące dusze do was. Otóż, jeśli on te dusze poznaje, to chyba inne wyższe duchy również je poznawać muszą. — Nie, ponieważ przewodnicy mają swą specjalną, wyjątkową misję. Aby pokazać, jak wyraźny jest ten rozdział, opowiem panu jeden taki fakt. Mieliśmy tu raz jedną ciemną duszę. Nasi znajomi przychodzili na seans i nie wiedzieli, że ona tu była, pókiśmy im nie powiedzieli. A gdyśmy zwrócili się do tej ciemnej duszy z pytaniem, czy nie widzi koło siebie naszych przyjaciół, odpowiedziała: „Widzę światło, nic więcej.“ Dalsza, rozmowę przerwało wejście Johna Terbane ze stacji Wiktorji, gdzie pełnił obowiązki kolejowego portjera. Teraz przebrany był po cywilnemu. Był to mężczyzna blady, smutny, ogolony gładko o rysach twarzy dość pospolitych. Prócz oczu marzących, jakgdyby zapatrzonych wdal, nic nie znamionowało w nim tego niezwykłego daru, który go czynił wybitną i poszukiwaną w licznych kołach osobistością. — Czy macie państwo sprawozdanie? — zapytał na wstępie. Mrs. Mailey z uśmiechem wręczyła mu kopertę. — Przygotowaliśmy je już dawno, będzie pan miał co do czytania w domu. Widzi pan — wyjaśniała, zwracając się do dziennikarza — gdy biedny Mr. Terbane jest w transie, to nic a nic nie wie o tych cudownych fenomenach, których jest bezwiednem narzędziem i dlatego po każdym seansie oboje z mężem piszemy dla niego sprawozdanie z tego, co się działo w czasie seansu. — Które mnie ogromnie dziwi, gdy czytam — wyznał Terbane. — I czyni dumnym zapewne — dodał Mason. — Nie, panie pastorze — odpowiedział Terbane skromnie. — Nie sądzę, żeby narzędzie miało prawo pysznić się tem, że je wielki mistrz używa. Oczywiście, jest to pewne wyróżnienie, łaska... — Poczciwy, stary Terbane! — rzekł Mailey kładąc poufale rękę na ramieniu kolejarza. — Im lepsze medjum, tem skromniejsze. Zauważyłem to dawno. Istotnem zadaniem medjum jest to, że się oddaje zupełnie na usługi bliźnich, a już to samo wyklucza egoizm. Ale zabierzemy się do roboty, bo Mr. Czang gotów wyłajać nas. — Kto to jest? — zapytał Malone. — Zaraz się pan z nim pozna... Nie potrzeba siadać wokoło stołu. Wystarczy utworzyć półkole około kominka. Światła przyćmimy. Tak, bardzo dobrze... A pan, Mr. Terbane, niech zasiądzie wygodnie na sofie i oprze się o poduszki. Medjum usiadło na otomanie i prawie natychmiast zapadło w sen głęboki. Mailey i Malone dobyli notesy z kieszeni i położywszy je na kolanach czekali na fenomeny. Czekali bardzo niedługo. Terbane wyprostował się nagle, senne jego oczy nabrały żywego blasku, pewna subtelna zmiana zaszła w rysach jego twarzy. Na ustach zaigrał jakiś zagadkowy uśmiech. Zdawało się, że linje brwi odchyliły się ukośnie, zmrużyły się powieki, a kości licowe zarysowały się wydatniej. Obie dłonie wsunął w obszerne rękawy swej niebieskiej bluzy. — Dobry wieczór — przemówił. — Widzę nowe twarze. — Kto to?... Głos był nieco szorstki o cudzoziemskim akcencie, zdania krótkie, wymawiane staccato. — Dobry wieczór, Czangu — rzekł gospodarz domu. — To Mr. Mason, którego znasz. To Mr. Malone, który studjuje nasze metody. To lord Roxton, który oddał mi dziś pewną przysługę. Przy wymienianiu każdego nazwiska Terbane czynił orjentalny gest powitania, posuwając otwartą dłoń od czoła ku piersiom. Cała jego postawa była pełna godności i różniła się ogromnie od postaci skromnego człowieczka, który siadał na otomanie kilka minut przedtem. — Lord Roxton — powtórzył — angielski milord! Ja znałem jednego lorda... lord Mac... Macart... nie, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Niestety... Nazywałem go wtedy cudzoziemskim djabłem... Niestety... Chang też musi się jeszcze dużo nauczyć. — Mówi o lordzie Macartney’u. To już zgórą sto lat temu. Czang był za życia wielkim filozofem — objaśnił Mailey. — Nie tracić czasu — krzyknął kierownik. — Wiele dziś roboty. Cały tłum czeka. Starzy znajomi, inni nowi. Zgarniam obcych do swych sieci... Teraz odchodzę... Medjum opadło na poduszki, lecz po minucie podniosło się znowu. — Przyszedłem podziękować wam — przemówiło wyborną angielszczyzną. — Byłem tu przed dwoma tygodniami. Przez ten czas myślałem dużo nad tem, coście mi tutaj powiedzieli. Droga przede mną teraz jaśniejsza. — Czyś to ty był duchem, który przeczył istnieniu Boga? — Tak, tak... Mówiłem to w gniewie. Byłem tak znużony, tak strasznie znużony! Och, ten czas nieskończony, ta szara mgła, ten ogromny ciężar wyrzutów sumienia! Bez nadziei, bez nadziei. Czy może być coś straszniejszego! A wyście mi przynieśli pociechę, wy i ten wielki duch, ten Chińczyk... Od czasu, gdy umarłem, wy pierwsi zwróciliście się do mnie ze słowem pociechy! — Jak dawno umarłeś? — Zdaje mi się, że to już wieki upłynęły. My tak nie mierzymy czasu, jak wy... To jest jakiś długi, straszliwy sen bez przerwy i zmiany. — Kto wtedy panował w Anglji? — Królowa Wiktorja. Byłem materjalistą z przekonań, w życie przyszłe nie wierzyłem. Dziś widzę, że błądziłem strasznie, ale nie mogę dotąd przystosować się do warunków, w jakich istnieję obecnie. — Czy tam tak źle? — Wszystko jest szare, takie szare!... To najgorsza strona tego życia. I otoczenie takie straszne... — Ale tam więcej takich jak pan... Pan nie jest przecież sam? — Tak, lecz oni nie wiedzą więcej ode mnie. Oni też narzekają, wątpią i czują się nieszczęśliwi. — Pan wyjdzie stamtąd niedługo. — Na miłość boską, pomóżcie mi! — Biedna duszo! — odezwała się Mrs. Mailey swym słodkim pieszczotliwym głosem, któryby przywiódł do jej stóp najdziksze zwierzę. — Cierpiałaś tyle, ale przestań myśleć tylko o sobie. Pomyśl o tych innych. Staraj się oświecić i podnieść wyżej choć jedną z tych dusz, a tym sposobem najlepiej sobie pomożesz. — Dziękuję ci, lady... Zrobię to. Oto właśnie jeden, którego tu przywiodłem. On was słyszał, będziemy odtąd przychodzili razem, a może którego dnia znajdziemy światło. — Czy chcecie, by się modlić za was? — O tak, tak, uczyńcie to. — Będę się modlił za was — rzekł Mason. — Możecie zmówić ze mną Ojcze nasz? Rozpoczął głośno tę starą piękną modlitwę, lecz zanim skończył, Terbane opadł bezwładnie na poduszki. Po chwili siedział znów jako Czang. — Już czuje się dobrze — rzekł kierownik. — Zrzekł się swego czasu na rzecz innych, którzy czekają. To bardzo dobrze. Ale teraz będzie ciężka praca, oj!... Wydał komiczny okrzyk strapienia i opadł na poduszki, lecz wnet podniósł się znowu. Twarz mu się jakby wydłużyła, przybierając jakiś uroczysty wyraz, obie dłonie się splotły. — A to co takiego? — zapytał tonem pedantycznym i przesadnym. — Dziwię się doprawdy, jakiem prawem ta chińska osoba wezwała mnie tutaj. Może mnie wy objaśnicie? — Może będziemy mogli pomóc co panu? — Gdybybym potrzebował pomocy, sir, tobym o nią sam prosił. Obecnie jej nie potrzebuję. Całe to postępowanie zdaje mi się wielkiem zuchwalstwem... O ile dobrze zrozumiałem tego Chińczyka, to jestem teraz mimowolnym świadkiem jakiegoś religijnego obrządku... — Jest pan wśród spirytystów. — To bardzo szkodliwa i bluźniercza sekta. Jako skromny kapłan protestuję przeciw temu świętokradztwu. — Zostałeś wtyle, przyjacielu, dzięki tak ciasnym poglądom. To ty właśnie cierpisz, my chcemy ci ulżyć. — Cierpieć? Co przez to rozumiesz, sir?... — Czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, żeś pan zmarł? — Gadasz pan głupstwa. — Więc nie wiesz pan nawet, że jesteś nieboszczykiem. — Jakże być mogę nieboszczykiem, gdy oto mówię teraz do was? — Mówisz, bo korzystasz z ciała żyjącego człowieka. — Widocznie zaszedłem do szpitala warjatów. — Do szpitala, gdzie się leczą mocno chorzy, a lękam się, że pan jesteś jednym z nich. Czy pan się czuje szczęśliwy? — Szczęśliwy? Nie, sir. Wszystko, co mnie otacza jest mi wprost niepojęte. — Czy przypomina pan sobie, że pan był chory? — Byłem nawet ciężko chory. — Tak dalece, że pan umarł. — Pan niewątpliwie stracił zmysły. — Skąd pan wie, że pan nie umarł? — Sir, muszę ci dać religijną naukę. Gdy człowiek umrze, a wiódł uczciwe życie, wówczas przyjmuje nieśmiertelne, promienne ciało i łączy się z aniołami. Ja zaś jestem w tem samem ciele, w którem byłem od urodzenia, tylko, że mieszkam w jakiemś ciemnem i posępnem miejscu. Towarzysze, jakich mam, są zgoła różni od tych jakich zwykle miewałem i trudnoby nazwać ich aniołami. A przeto muszę odrzucić przypuszczenie pańskie, jako absurd. — Niech pan nie zwodzi siebie samego. My chcemy panu pomóc. Nigdy nie postąpi pan naprzód na drodze swego szczęścia jeśli przedewszystkiem nie uprzytomni pan sobie swego obecnego położenia. — Doprawdy nadużywacie panowie mej cierpliwości. Czyż nie mówiłem... Medjum opadło znów na poduszki. Wkrótce potem chiński kierownik ze swym dziwnym uśmiechem i rękoma schowanemi w rękawy przemówił do zebranych. — On niezły człowiek, głupi... nauczy się jednak rozumu. Przyprowadzę go jeszcze. Nie trwońcie teraz czasu... O mój Boże! Mój Boże! Ratunku! Litości! Ratunku! Opadł całą długością na otomanę, twarzą do góry, a krzyki jego były tak straszne, że małe nasze grono zerwało się na nogi. — Piły! Piły!... Przynieście piłę! — krzyczało medjum. — Głos przybierał coraz wyższe tony, aż wreszcie przeszedł w jęk. Nawet Mailey był wzruszony, wszyscy inni wprost przerażeni. — Ktoś go opętał... Nie rozumiem tego... Bardzo być może, że to jakaś złośliwa, a silna istota... — Czy mam przemówić do niego? — Poczekajmy chwilę... niech się jaśniej wypowie... Zaraz usłyszymy. Medjum wiło się w agonji. — Och, mój Boże! Czemu nie przynosicie piły? — krzyczał. — Tu mi padło na piersi... Trzeszczy, pęka... ja czuję... Hawkin! Hawkin! Wyciągnij mnie z pod tego. Hawkin! Usuń tę belkę... Nie, nie, tak jeszcze gorzej... A teraz ogień! Duszę się... o straszne... straszne... Te krzyki i jęki ścięły krew w żyłach słuchaczy. Dreszcz przenikał ich członki... Lecz w jednej chwili medjum się zerwało i oto Chińczyk spojrzał na nich swemi skośnemi oczyma. — Co myślisz o tem, Mr. Meiley? — To było okropne, Czang... co to było? — To było dla tego pana — odparł kierownik, wskazując głową Malone’a. — Chciał do gazety nowości, dałem mu nowość... On to zrozumie, ale nie czas teraz tłumaczyć, za wiele dusz czeka... Teraz marynarz. Już jest... Chińczyk ustąpił, a na twarzy medjum ukazał się jowialny, głupkowaty uśmiech. — Do djabła — rzekł, skrobiąc się w głowę — Nigdym nie myślał, że mi jakaś żółta małpa będzie rozkazywać. No, ale usłuchałem i jestem tu. Czego panowie chcecie? — My nic nie chcemy... — A Chińczyk mówił, że tak i wepchnął mnie tutaj. — To ty przyjacielu czegoś chcesz,.. A wiesz czego?... Pouczenia. — Tak, to prawda, ja straciłem trochę orjentację, przyznaję. Ja wiem, że ja zmarłem, bom widział porucznika artylerji, którego w moich oczach na kawałki rozerwało. Jeśli on nie żyje, to ja także muszę być martwy i wszyscy, którzy stali koło mnie, bośmy się trzymali do ostatka. — Jak się nazywał wasz okręt? — Monmouth. — Zatonął w morskiej bitwie z Niemcami. — To bardzo możebne, na wodach Południowej Ameryki. To było piekło prawdziwe! To było piekło! — Czuć było wielkie wzruszenie w jego głosie. — No — dodał trochę weselej — alem słyszał, że potem nasi towarzysze odpłacili się za to. Czy tak, sir? — Tak, Niemcy wszyscy także potonęli. — Nie spotkaliśmy się z nimi po śmierci. Ale to może i dobrze, bo my im to pamiętamy... — Musicie zapomnieć — rzekł Mailey. — Ta chęć zemsty szkodzi wam ogromnie i dlatego Chińczyk was do nas przyprowadził, jako przewodnik wasz. Myśmy się tu zebrali, aby was pouczyć. Zanieś, przyjacielu, tę wieść swoim towarzyszom. — Dziękuję, sir — oni tu wszyscy stoją za mną. — Więc mówię tobie i towarzyszom twoim, że minął dla was czas nienawistnych myśli i światowych kłótni... Wasze oblicza powinny być zwrócone naprzód, a nie wstecz. Porzućcie tę ziemię, która jeszcze trzyma was więzami myśli i całe wasze pragnienie, wszystkie siły wasze obróćcie na to, by zrzucić z siebie samolubstwo i stać się godnymi wyższego, spokojniejszego, piękniejszego życia. Czyście zrozumieli? — Słyszę cię, panie i oni słyszą... Nam trzeba sternika, sir, bośmy zły obrali kierunek drogi i nigdyśmy się nie spodziewali, że będziem porzuceni tak samotnie, jak dzisiaj. Mówiono nam o niebie i piekle, ale to, co jest teraz, nie jest ni jednem, ni drugiem. Ten Chińczyk powiada jednak, że czas naszego wyzwolenia nadszedł i że możemy się zjawić za tydzień, by dać znać o sobie. Dziękuję, sir, za siebie i moich towarzyszy. Powrócę jeszcze. Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy. — Co za niewiarogodna rozmowa! — szepnął przejęty do żywego Malone. — Gdybym ja wydrukował przemówienie tego marynarza, jako emanację ze świata duchów, coby to wówczas społeczeństwo nasze powiedziało?!... Mailey ruszył ramionami. — Cóż nas to obchodzi, co tam publika powie? Zrazu sam byłem bardzo wrażliwy na ludzkie gadanie, a teraz tyle dbam o nie, ile słoń na strzały ptasim śrutem. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet mnie to nie interesuje. Staramy się, jak można najbliżej dotrzeć do prawdy, a o resztę nie dbamy, — Ja przyznaję, że niewiele rozumiem się na tych sprawach — rzekł Roxton. — Uderza mnie jednak to, że ci wszyscy marynarze, to ludzie prości, ale bardzo uczciwi. Dlaczego więc błądzą w ciemności i popychani są przez owego Chińczyka, skoro faktycznie nikomu w życiu zła nie wyrządzili, — W każdym z tych wypadków główną rolę grają te silne ziemskie węzły i zupełny brak duchowego pierwiastka w życiu — wyjaśnił Mailey. — Mieliśmy oto duchownego, którego umysł skrępowany był czczemi formułami i rytuałami, dalej materjalistę, który wzgardził sprawami ducha, dalej marynarza, przejętego myślami o zemście nad Niemcami. I tego rodzaju dusz są tysiące miljonów... — Gdzie? — Tutaj, na powierzchni ziemi — odparł Mailey. — Panowie, o ile słyszałem, widzieliście jednego z takich w Dovsetshire. Ja wiem, że cała kula ziemska jest zapełniona temi istotami i że gdy przyjdzie wielka chwila oczyszczenia, jak to prorokują, to będzie ona miała ogromne znaczenie zarówno dla tych biednych dusz, jak dla żyjących. Malone przypomniał sobie dziwną wizję Miromara i jego przepowiednię, którą słyszał wraz z Enid w czasie swego pierwszego zetknięcia się ze spirytystami. — Więc pan wierzy także w jakiś bliski epokowy wypadek? — zapytał. Mailey uśmiechnął się. — Jest to kwestja bardzo szeroka i długa, byśmy ją mogli teraz rozpatrywać. Co do mnie to wierzę, że... Ale słuchajcie... Oto zjawia się znów Mr. Czang. Kierownik wtrącił się do rozmowy. — Słyszałem panów, siedzę i słucham — rzekł. — Mówiliście o tem, co będzie, gdy godzina wybije. Lecz pamiętajcie o tem. Wszystko jest dobrze. Cokolwiek się zdarzy, będzie dobrze. Bóg nie robi omyłek. No, a teraz odchodzę, są inni, którzy chcą pomocy. Kilka dusz jeszcze przyszło w krótkich odstępach czasu, jedna za drugą. Przemawiał jakiś dawny architekt z Bristolu, człowiek niezły, lecz nic niedbający o przyszłość pośmiertną. Teraz błądził w ciemności i potrzebował przewodnika. Inny mieszkał za życia w Birmingham. Był to człowiek wykształcony, lecz zbyt wielki materjalista. Odrzucił zapewnienia Mailey’a i nie dał się przekonać, że był nieboszczykiem. Po nim zjawił się jakiś hałaśliwy i gwałtowny mężczyzna o ciasnych nietoleranckich poglądach, który nieustannie coś mówiło „krwi“. — Cóż to za idjotyczne zebranie? — pytał kilkakrotnie. — Nie idjotyczne, my jesteśmy tutaj, by nieść pomoc stroskanym duszom — odpowiadał spokojnie Mailey. — A któżby żądał pomocy od djabła? — Nie od djabła; czyż djabeł śpieszyłby z pomocą? — To postęp ze strony djabła. Ja wam powiadam, że cała ta sprawa jest djabelska. Bądźcie ostrożni, ja przynajmniej nie chcę mieć z tem nic do czynienia... Spokojny Chińczyk wcielił się znów błyskawicznie w medjum. — Dobry człowiek, głupi człowiek — powtórzył jeszcze raz. — Ma dużo jeszcze czasu przed sobą. Kiedyś nauczy się... A teraz przyprowadzam złą duszę, o złą... On!... Medjum ukryło twarz w poduszkach i nie podnosiło głowy, lecz z ust jego wybiegło kobiecym głosem wymienione imię: — Anna, Anna! Chwila ciszy. — Anka! Gdzie moja herbata? Anka!... A to nieznośna dziewczyna. Wołam i wołam bez skutku.... Anka!... Medjum wstało, mrugając i przecierając powieki. — Co to jest?... Kto wy jesteście? Jakim prawem weszliście tutaj? Nie wiecie, że to mój dom?... — Nie, droga przyjaciółko, to jest moje mieszkanie. — Pańskie mieszkanie? Czy się panu śni? Przecież to mój pokój sypialny. Proszę się stąd wynosić!... — Nie, droga pani... Pani nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swego położenia. — Ja pana każę wyrzucić. Co za bezczelność! Anka, Anka! Czy nikt dzisiaj do mnie nie przyjdzie?... — Spojrzyj, droga lady, wokoło siebie — odezwała się Mr. Mailey. — Czy to jest twój pokój sypialny? Terbane powiódł dokoła zdumionym wzrokiem. — To pokój, którego nigdy w życiu nie widziałam. Gdzież ja jestem? Co to wszystko znaczy? O, pani ma takie dobre oczy... Na miłość boską, niechże mi pani powie, co znaczy to wszystko? Ja się tak boję, tak się czegoś boję. Gdzie John, gdzie Anna?... — Jakie jest ostatnie wspomnienie pani? — Pamiętam, że wyłajałam o coś Ankę... pani wie, to moja pokojówka... Ona się tak zaniedbuje od dłuższego czasu. Zgniewałam się tak bardzo, że mi się zrobiło niedobrze. Poszłam do łóżka i czułam się bardzo słabą. Lekarze nieraz mnie upominali, żebym się nie irytowała. Jak można się nie irytować, gdy się ma do czynienia z takim niedbaluchem! Pamiętam, że mi tchu zabrakło, zrobiło mi się jakoś ciemno w oczach, chciałam wołać Anki. Musiałam widocznie zemdleć... Ale dlaczego mnie przeniesiono do jakiegoś obcego mieszkania? — Pani zgasła tej nocy. — Zgasła... zgasła...? Pani przecież nie myśli, że ja umarłam? — Tak, droga pani... Pani umarła. Znów dłuższa chwila ciszy. A potem krzyk, przeraźliwy krzyk. — Nie, nie, nie!... To jakiś sen straszliwy!... To zmora nocna... Obudźcie mnie, obudźcie!... Jakże ja mogę być umarła? Ja nie byłam gotowa na śmierć... Ja nigdy o tem nawet nie pomyślałam. Jeślim ja naprawdę umarła; to czemu nie jestem w niebie lub w piekle? Co to za salon? Przecież to prawdziwy ludzki salon? — Tak, droga pani. Duszę pani przyprowadzono tu i pozwolono skorzystać z ciała tego człowieka. — Człowieka mężczyzny?... Konwulsyjnym ruchem przesunęła ręką po bluzie męskiej i po twarzy. — Tak, to mężczyzna... O, więc ja naprawdę umarłam! Ja umarłam... Boże, co ja mam począć? — Jesteśmy tu, by panią uświadomić, objaśnić, pomóc wreszcie. Była pani, jak się domyślam, kobietą światową, szukającą rozrywek, żyła pani wyłącznie dla spraw materjalnych. — Lecz ja chodziłam na mszę... Co niedziela byłam w kościele Św. Zbawiciela. — To nic nie jest. Bierze się w rachubę codzienne wewnętrzne życie. Pani była materjalistką. I teraz jeszcze całą siłą swych myśli dąży pani do świata, do jego wygód i rozkoszy. Gdy dusza pani opuści ciało tego mężczyzny, wróci znów myślą do swego dawnego ciała i dawnego otoczenia. Ale nikt z żywych nie zobaczy pani, nie będzie pani zdolną ukazać się komukolwiek. Ciało będzie pochowane, lecz dusza pozostanie bez zmiany... — Więc co mam czynić, co ja mogę uczynić? — Trzeba się zgodzić z obecnem położeniem, nie wyrzekać, zrozumieć, że to, co się z panią dzieje, dzieje się dla jej oczyszczenia. Oczyścić możemy się przez cierpienie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będziemy się modlić za panią... — O tak, ja potrzebuję tego, proszę. O mój Boże... Głos się załamał i urwał. — Zła sprawa — rzekł znowu Chińczyk przez usta medjum. — Egoistka... zła kobieta... Życie dla rozkoszy... niedobra dla otoczenia... Musi dużo przecierpieć. Ale wy wskazaliście jej właściwą drogę... No, moje medjum zmęczone. Dużo jeszcze czeka, ale już dość na dziś... — Czyśmy zrobili co dobrego dzisiaj, Czang? — Dużo dobrego. Dużo dobrego. — Gdzie są te wszystkie dusze Czang? — Ja to mówiłem przedtem. — Tak, ale jabym chciał, żeby słyszeli ci panowie, co są u nas pierwszy raz. — Siedem sfer naokoło świata, najcięższa u dołu, najświatlejsza u szczytu. Pierwsza sfera jest na samej ziemi. Ci ludzie, co dzisiaj byli, do niej należą. Każda sfera oddzielona od drugiej. Wam łatwiej mówić z tymi, co dziś byli, niż duchom z innej sfery. — Czy im także łatwiej mówić do nas? — Tak. Dlatego bądźcie ostrożni, gdyż nie wiecie do kogo przemawiacie. Trzeba najpierw wybadać... — A ty Czang, do jakiej sfery należysz? — Ja przychodzę z czwartej. — Od której sfery zaczyna się szczęśliwość? — Od trzeciej... Kraj letni... Biblja nazywa go trzecie niebo. Dużo mądrości w biblji, ale ludzie nie rozumieją. — A siódme niebo? — To jest to, gdzie są chrześcijanie. Wszyscy tam wejdą, pan, ja, każdy... — A potem? — Za dużo pytań, Mr. Mailey. Biedny stary Czang nie wie tak dużo. Bądźcie zdrowi. Niech was Bóg błogosławi. Idę... Tak się zakończył seans „koła wyzwolenia“. W kilka minut potem Terbane siedział na otomanie już ocknięty, dość rzeźwy uśmiechnięty, widocznie bez najmniejszego wspomnienia tego, co się działo. Czas miał wyliczony, a mieszkał daleko, więc począł się żegnać i odszedł, nie wziąwszy żadnej zapłaty, prócz serdecznych podziękowań tych, którym pomógł w pełnieniu dobrego dzieła. Skromny, niełakomy, na zysk materjalny, gdzież kiedyś stanie ten człowiek, gdy my wszyscy zajmiemy należne nam miejsca tam po drugiej stronie grobu?... Goście nie rozchodzili się jeszcze. Pragnęli pogawędzić, a państwo Mailey chętnie udzielali objaśnień! — Jestem zdania — rzekł Roxton — że to jest djabelnie interesujące, ale to zakrawa czasem na jakieś przedstawienie w teatrze Rozmaitości. Ot co. Trudno się zorjentować, czy to jest rzeczywiście prawdziwe... Ot, co ja myślę. — Ja mam to samo wrażenie — przytwierdził Malone. — Biorąc rzecz ze strony zewnętrznej, to jest poprostu nie do określenia słowami. To jest rzecz tak wielka, że przy niej maleją wszelkie powszednie czynności i sprawy ludzkie. Za to można ręczyć. Ale umysł ludzki jest bardzo dziwny. Czytałem o tem zdarzeniu, które badał Moreton Prince i Miss Beauchamp i inni, także o wynikach doświadczeń czynionych w owej wielkiej szkole hipnotycznej w Nancy. Można tam było przez suggestję wszystko wmówić w człowieka. Umysł ludzki wydaje się być sznurem, który można rozkręcać i podzielić na pojedyncze włókna. Każda nić nie jest osobistością odrębną, która może jak autor w dramacie mówić i działać odrębnie. Ten człowiek jest najwidoczniej uczciwy i zdaje mi się, że nie potrafiłby wywołać tych wszystkich efektów. Lecz skąd możemy wiedzieć, czy on nie jest autohipnotyzerem i czy w takim stanie hipnotycznego transu, jedna nić jego umysłowego sznura nie staje się Czangiem, a inna marynarzem, inna światową damą i tak dalej... Mailey uśmiechnął się. — Tak, jest to rozsądny zarzut i należałoby go odeprzeć. — My nie przyjmujemy tak łatwowiernie tego, co słyszymy — wtrąciła Mrs. Mailey. — My badamy i sprawdzamy te fakty, imiona i adresy, słowem wszystko. Prawdziwość tych faktów nie ulega wątpliwości. — Dobrze, zgoda na to, ale jest jeszcze jedna kwestja. Nie mamy przecież pewności, jak rozległą jest moralna wiedza Terbane’a. Skąd państwo wiedzą, czego on się uczył, co czytał, o czem się od ludzi dowiadywał? Ja sądzę, że portjer kolejowy, który się z mnóstwem ludzi styka, ma szczególną łatwość zbierania różnych wiadomości i zasięgania informacyj. — Pan widział jeden tylko nasz seans — odparł Mailey. — Gdyby pan był na tylu, jak my i ujął w syntentyczną całość całą masę podobnych niezmiernie różnorodnych typów, jakieśmy za pośrednictwem naszego medjum poznali, toby pan przestał wątpić. — Bardzo możliwe — odpowiedział Malone. — Ja rozumiem, że moje sceptyczne uwagi sprawiają państwu przykrość. A jednak trzeba być poniekąd brutalnym inkwirentem w sprawie tak niesłychanie ważnej, jak ta właśnie. Bądź co bądź, jakiekolwiek jest źródło tych fenomenów, przyznać muszę, że mało w życiu spędziłem godzin podobnie wstrząsających nerwami, jak ta u państwa. Na Boga! Jeśli to wszystko jest prawdą i jeśli zamiast jednego waszego koła, powstanie tysiące podobnych kół wyzwolenia, to jakież odrodzenie ludzkości mogłoby nastąpić... — I niewątpliwie nastąpi — rzekł Mailey swym spokojnym stanowczym głosem. — Nasze pokolenie dożyje jeszcze tego. Przykro mi, że pan ma jeszcze za mało dowodów, ale niech pan nas odwiedzi na przyszły tydzień. Zdarzyło się jednak, że nie potrzeba było czekać przyszłego tygodnia. Dowód przyszedł nagle, dowód oczywisty, niezbity, tego samego jeszcze wieczoru. Malone wrócił do swego biura i siedział właśnie nad redagowaniem artykułu na podstawie swych notatek, gdy wpadł do jego gabinetu Mailey podniecony, z rozwichrzoną żółtą brodą. W ręku trzymał świeży numer „Wieczornych Nowości“. Nie przemówiwszy słowa, usiadł obok dziennikarza l wyszukawszy odpowiedni artykuł w kronice dnia, począł czytać głośno. Tragiczny wypadek. Dzisiejszego popołudnia około godziny piątej runął nagle stary dom, budowany, jak nam donoszą, w XV wieku. Stał on między ulicą Colman a skwerem Elliota, tuż obok siedziby głównego zarządu Towarzystwa Weterynaryjnego. Charakterystyczny, kilkakrotny głuchy trzask poprzedził ten wypadek i ostrzegł wporę mieszkańców, tak, że mieli czas ujść spiesznie z zagrożonego domu. Jednakże troje ludzi, a mianowicie James Beale, William Moorson i jakaś kobieta, której nazwiska nie zdołano dotąd ustalić, zostało zasypanych gruzami. Dwoje i nich zginęło na miejscu, a trzeci James Beale przygnieciony został ogromną belką i począł głośno wołać o pomoc. Przyniesiono natychmiast piłę i jeden z mieszkańców domu, nazwiskiem Samuel Hawkirt z narażeniem własnego życia usiłował oswobodzić nieszczęśliwego. Gdy jednak piłował belkę wzmógł się pożar, który powstał zaraz po runięciu domu i choć Hawkin trwał mężnie w niesieniu pomocy przygniecionemu i wycofał się dopiero wtedy, gdy sam został dotkliwie poparzony, nie udało się uratować Beala, który zmarł, prawdopodobnie z uduszenia. Hawkina odwieziono do Szpitala miejskiego. W chwili gdy to piszemy donoszą nam telefonicznie, że życiu dzielnego człowieka nie grozi bezpośrednio niebezpieczeństwo. — Oto pan masz — rzekł Mailey wręczając gazetę osłupiałemu dziennikarzowi. — A teraz, niewierny Tomaszu, zostawiam cię twoim rozmyślaniom i wnioskom. Z temi słowy entuzjastyczny wyznawca spirytyzmu wybiegł z redakcji tak szybko, jak się w niej pojawił.